No te lo calles, dímelo
by ne-chan D
Summary: Tobi podía ser muy irritante pero a veces parece que ayuda. Lo que empezó como un juego de niños termino siendo... un juego, pero mas bien, de... adulto. -DeidaraKonan, LEMON, One-shot. ¿Un review:3?


**Disclaimer:** Ni la serie ni los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pareja:** Konan y Deidara.

**Advertencias: **Lemon.

**Rating: **M.

* * *

><p>- Uff Deidara… - Gemí al ritmo de sus movimientos. – Más rápido… - Le pedí.<p>

Aún no entendía muy bien como había llegado a la cama del rubio. Estúpido Kisame, al final tenía razón.

Era algo que nunca imaginé y no precisamente por que yo no quisiera. Era por ese estúpido que se pasaba los días incordiándome. Siempre encontraba alguna excusa para soltarme un insulto o una broma.

A pesar de eso acababa la conversación con una clara indirecta, con una sonrisa algo pervertida que me dejaba totalmente desconcertada.

Nunca tomé enserio esas indirectas, nunca, hasta ayer.

_**- Flashback. **_

– ¡Vamos déjame soltarte la coleta! – Le exigía al rubio.

– ¡Que te he dicho que no! – Gritó mientras agarraba mis manos impidiéndomelo.

Nos encontrábamos en el comedor, estaban Itachi, Kisame, Hidan y Tobi pero aun así para mi era como si es esa habitación solo estuviéramos él y yo.

Llevaba tiempo mirando de reojo ese adorable rubio. Al principió maldecía cada uno de sus chistes hacia mi persona pero a medida que pasaban los días añoraba cuando no me los decía.

Quería oír sus palabras, y que terminara rozando mi nariz con la suya o acariciando alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Aun sabiendo que jamás podría besar esos dulces labios no podía evitar mirarlos, observarlos, y comérmelos en sueños.

– ¿Pero por que no? – Seguí intentándolo.

– ¡Por que te dicho que no y es que no, hum!

– ¿Tan feo estas? – Me burlé de él.

– Tu si que eres fea, si. – Dijo siguiéndome el rollo pero con una sonrisa pícara.

Estábamos en uno de los sofás, sentados al lado aun que yo algo encima de Deidara para facilitarme el acceso a su coleta.

Itachi, Kisame y Hidan jugaban a las cartas mientras Tobi miraba alegremente.

– Chicos intentamos jugar ¿sabéis? – Dijo Itachi sin apartar la vista de las cartas.

– Sí, por que no os calláis de una puta vez y os vais a la habitación a seguir con vuestras guarradas. – Dijo un cabreado Hidan.

– No estamos haciendo ninguna guarrada, no – Se defendió Deidara.

– La acabaran haciendo, solo hay que mirarlos. – Dijo Kisame para Itachi y Hidan.

Deidara y yo nos miramos. Yo casi encima de él, con una pierna entre las suyas y mis muñecas alzadas, agarradas por las suaves manos del rubio.

Bajé inmediatamente de encima suyo y me crucé de brazos algo ruborizada.

– Estúpidos. – Dijo Deidara saliendo de la habitación.

Aproveche que se había levantado y me dejé caer en el sofá, ahora todo para mi. Solté un suspiro.

– ¡Neus esta triste por que Deidara-senpai se ha ido y no han terminado el juego! – Dijo Tobi de forma alegre.

– No es eso Tobi. – Me limité a decirle.

– ¡Tobi es un bueno chico e ira a hablar con el! – Finalizó la conversación y salió corriendo.

– ¡No Tobi! ¡Ven aquí! – Le grité pero era demasiado tarde.

– Yo que tu iría tras Tobi si no quieres que Deidara se entere que estas loca por él. – Me dijo Itachi esta vez mirándome.

– ¿Qu… qué? – Logré decir totalmente avergonzada y sorprendida.

– No inventes excusas y vete, que es obvio. – Me dijo esta vez Hidan.

– ¡GANÉ! – Gritó Kisame dejando las cartas sobre la mesa y llevándose el dinero apostado.

– ¡Asqueroso pescado con patas! – Hidan no sabía perder.

Me levanté del sofá y decidí ir a buscar a Tobi. Tarde, por que lo encontré en la habitación de Deidara.

– Ahora no Tobi, déjame. – Oí la voz del rubio.

– ¡Pero Tobi tiene algo que decirte! – Cuando escuché eso quise entrar e interrumpir pero en vez de eso me quedé escuchando a ver lo que decían.

– No me interesa, estoy ocupado.

– Pero es sobre Neus. – Dijo Tobi malvadamente y a mi se me paró el corazón.

– ¿Qué es? – Pareció interesarse.

– Veras cuando te has ido ella…

– ¡Tobi! Estas aquí que bien, Itachi te esta buscando a dicho que tiene un regalo para ti por ser tan buen chico. – Ya no podía más así que interrumpí.

– ¿Un regalo? ¡Bien! ¡Tobi esta contento y es un buen chico! – Dijo saltando y saliendo de la habitación.

– ¡Tobi espera, termina la frase! – Le gritó Deidara.

– Bueno yo esto… Me voy. – Dije dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

Lo último que quería ahora es estar a solar con él. Después de ver lo intrigado que se había quedado.

Deidara me impidió salir cerrando la puerta con la mano. Me giré para verle y me lo encontré muy cerca. Encerrándome entre sus brazos, apoyados sobre la puerta.

– Deidara que… ¿Qué haces? – Dije nerviosa al ver su reacción.

– Itachi nunca le daría un regalo a Tobi. – Vale Deidara no era tan tonto como para tragarse eso. – Tú estabas escuchando ¿verdad?

– ¿Escuchar? ¿El que? – Me hice la tonta.

– Lo que iba a decir Tobi. ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que sepa, hum? – Dijo de forma seductora.

– Na… nada… – Solo pude decir eso debido a mi nerviosismo.

– Oh vamos, dímelo. ¿Qué has hecho o dicho cuando me ido? – Me susurró al oído.

– No es nada… De verdad… - Le dije intentando disimular mi nerviosismo.

Cerré los ojos al sentir los cálidos labios de Deidara besar mi cuello. Bajó sus manos hasta mi cintura la cual agarró con fuerza atrayéndola hacia a él.

– ¿¡Qu…Qué haces? – Dije totalmente sorprendida y avergonzada.

Siguió besando mi cuello esta vez con más intensidad lo que me hizo soltar un pequeño gemido.

– Si no me lo dices te lo haré gritar, hum. – Volvió a susurrarme al oído. – Y no será lo único que te haré gritar, si.

Subió su cabeza hasta mi rostro. Abrí los ojos para mirarle y él me sonrío. Se acercó lentamente, acariciando mis labios con los suyos, acto que me hizo estremecer. Activando cada una mis células y haciéndome llevar mis manos a su pelo él cual acaricié, disfrutando del suave tacto de cada uno de sus dorados mechones.

Acabó con la distancia que nos separaba dándome un dulce y tierno beso. Poco a poco cogió más intensidad y Deidara mordió mi labio inferior, la cual cosa me hizo abrir la boca y dejar paso a su lengua. Jugó con la mía mientras tiraba mi capa Akatsuki al algún lugar y sumergió sus manos bajo mi camiseta acariciando mi abdomen.

– Ven. – Me dijo moviéndose y llevándome hasta la cama donde me dejó caer delicadamente.

Se deshizo de mi camiseta lanzándola algún rincón de la habitación y bajó sus besos a mi clavícula.

– Te voy a enseñar la otra utilidad de mis bocas. – Me susurró entre beso y beso.

No tardé mucho en saberla ya que Deidara comenzó a lamer mi abdomen a la vez que lo acariciaba.

Yo decidí desabrochar su capa lentamente y deshacerme de ella al igual que su camiseta. Acaricié cada milímetro de la piel del rubio disfrutando del dulce tacto que desde hace tanto deseaba.

Deidara pasó sus manos a mi espalda y yo me levanté un poco para darle mejor acceso. Pronto mi sujetador desapareció y esta vez fue él, el que disfruto acariciándome.

Acariciar era algo que se le daba bien a Deidara ya que se ayudaba de sus lenguas, causándote un placer indescriptible.

Me atreví a bajar mis manos hasta su pantalón. Buscando el botón y desabrochándolo. Con su ayuda esa pieza de ropa no tardó en acabar en el suelo.

– ¿Sigues sin querer decírmelo? – Me dijo y yo casi ni me acordaba de que hablaba.

– Si… - Reí y él me miró.

– Tendré que _castigarte_ más… - Dijo por ultimo y volvió a besarme.

¿Castigarme? ¿A eso lo llama castigo? Pues no puedo ni imaginarme lo que es un _regalo_ para él.

Deidara bajó sus manos, recorriendo mi torso, hasta llegar a mis pantalones de los cuales se deshizo.

Sumergió una de sus manos bajó mi última prenda.

– Deidara… – Gemí al sentir su húmeda lengua en _esa_ parte tan sensible.

– Te dicho que te iba ha hacer gritar… – Dijo de forma extremadamente seductora.

Terminó quitándome la ropa que le impedía hacer bien su trabajo. Enredé mis dedos entre sus mechones y acerqué sus labios a los míos.

No tuvo necesidad de bajar su cabeza a entre mis piernas ya que se divertía jugando con las manos. Más de un gemido salió de mi garganta muriendo entre nuestros labios.

Bajé mis manos, acariciando toda su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero. Introduje mis manos bajo los bóxers y las dejé ahí.

– ¿Te gusta mi trasero, hum? – Dijo bromeando con una risa.

– Bastante… - Respondí yo y creo que no se lo esperaba.

Pasé mis manos a la parte delantera y descendí su ropa interior. Había pensado girar las posiciones para jugar yo con Deidara pero algo nos interrumpió.

– ¡Neus mentirosa! ¡Itachi no tenia ningún regalo para Tobi!

– ¿¡Tobi! – Dijimos los dos a la vez sentándonos en la cama.

– ¿Qué hacéis? ¿Puedo yo también?

– ¡Claro que no! ¡Lárgate Tobi! – Le gritó Deidara.

– Pe… pero porqué… - Le oímos quejarse pero también vimos a Itachi llevárselo y cerrar la puerta.

– Se me ha olvidado echar el pestillo. – Se maldecía Deidara.

– Bueno… ¿No me has dicho que mi ibas a hacer gritar? Se hubieran enterado igual… – Dije juguetona lo que hizo volver al rubio en lo que estábamos.

Aproveché la ocasión para posicionarme encima de Deidara. Yo no tenía bocas en las manos así que tuve que bajar mi cabeza. Besando cada parte que podía en el recorrido.

Acaricié su visible erección con mis dedos para luego hacerlo con toda la mano. Deidara soltó un gemido ahogado nada comparado con el que se le escapó cuando lamí su miembro. Lo metí entre mis labios para degustarlo un poco más.

Deidara apartó mi larga cabellera mientras la acariciaba. Luego levantó mi cabeza y la subió hasta sus labios. Me besó y seguidamente giró la situación volviendo a quedar encima de mi.

– Ahora si vas a gritar. – Me susurró justo antes de penetrarme.

Me dolió un poco así que Deidara estuvo quieto hasta que me acostumbre. Le di un pequeño golpe en el pecho en señal de que empezará a moverse.

Lo hizo de forma lenta, cuidadosa. Mientras acariciaba, más bien, lamia cada parte de mi torso y yo le agarraba del cuello o jugaba con su flequillo y melena.

Mordí mis labios intentando evitar los gemidos nacidos en mi garganta y producidos por el inmenso placer que me causaba mi rubio.

– No te lo calles, si los demás ya deben saber lo que estamos haciendo, no tienes por que ser silenciosa además, a mi me parecen adorables, si. – Dijo al darse cuenta de que los reprimía. – Y tal vez así dejan de llamarme crío o rubia maricona, si. – Rió esta vez.

Como si de una orden se tratase dejé de morderme el labio dejando escapar cualquier sonio de placer.

_**- Fin del Flashback. **_

_Hace un rato en el salón de los Akatsukis. _

– ¡No os vais a creer lo que acaba de ver Tobi! – Les dijo a sus compañeros, esta vez estaban todos reunidos.

– Tobi no hace falta que lo cuentes. – Le dijo Itachi.

– Joo… Pero Tobi quiero decirlo. ¡Aquí no hay secretos y Tobi es un buen chico!

– No es necesario. – Volvió a reñirle le Uchiha.

– ¡Contadlo de una puta vez! – Se desespero Hidan.

– Si vas a decirlo hazlo ya, no me gusta esperar. – También se canso el marionetista.

– Tobi ha visto a Deidara-senpai y Neus-chan desnudos en la cama, pero Tobi no comprende que hacían.

– Digamos que… jugaban. – Rió Sasori.

– ¡Yo también quiero jugar! ¿Hidan quieres jugar conmigo? – Le dijo Tobi acercándose.

– ¡Ni lo sueñes, apártate de mi puto pervertido! – Dijo y salio corriendo con Tobi detrás.

– ¡Vamos a grabarlo! Podemos sacar dinero. – Propuso Kakuzu.

– Si, además de ser divertido. – Le apoyó Kisame y los dos se levantaron.

– Déjenlos en paz. – Les riño Konan y les siguió, como todos los demás.

Los Akatsukis llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Deidara pero se pararon en seco, escuchando un sonido que salió atravesando las paredes.

– _Uff__Deidara__… _–_Era__un__gemido._– _Más__rápido__… _–_Y__una__petición._

– Pensándolo mejor me desagrada oírlos, como para verlo… – Se arrepintió Kakuzu.

– Vaya con la inocente rubia maricona… – Soltó Hidan que apareció de un pasillo, huyendo de Tobi.

– Vámonos anda… - Sugirió Sasori.

Y los Akatsukis volvieron a sus tareas, haciéndolas lo más lejos posible de esa habitación.

– Uff Deidara… _–_ Gemí al ritmo de sus movimientos. – Más rápido… - Le pedí.

Y no tardó en aumentar la velocidad, haciendo que no tardáramos en llegar al clímax del placer. Soltando al unísono un gemido que resonó por la habitación.

Deidara se tumbó a mi lado y los dos descasamos intentado volver a nuestra respiración normal.

Mi rubio se giró, quedando tumbado de lado y me abrazó, besando mi hombro. Yo aproveché para pasar mis manos a la espalda y con un descuido de Deidara le solté la coleta dejando caer sus mechones sobre la almohada.

– Si que estas fea, si. _– _Bromeé, remarcando el femenino para burlarme más.

– Tenias que hacerlo ¿no? – Dijo mirándome de forma divertida.

– Si. – Me reí.

– Pues déjame decirte una cosa.

– Dime. – Me interesé en lo que iba a decirme.

– Aquí la única fea eras tu. – Dijo para luego besarme.

Sonreí aun con nuestros labios unidos y noté a Deidara hacer lo mismo.

– ¿Vas a contarme ya lo que Tobi iba a decirme?

_**¿FIN?**_

* * *

><p>¿<strong>Q<strong>ue les pareció? Si les ha gustado sonreiré:) si no, lloraréTT

Me haría muy feliz un review con su opinión (mala o buena) o consejos^^

Y si quieres una **continuación** no duden en pedirla:3

Adióóóóóóós~ Awww... Buenas noches/días/tarde:D


End file.
